pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Starmie
|backcolor = |textcolor = black |name = Starmie |jname = (スターミー Starmie) |image = 121Starmie.png |ndex = 121 |evofrom = Staryu |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = STAR-mee |hp = 60 |atk = 75 |def = 85 |satk = 100 |sdef = 85 |spd = 115 |total = 520 |species = Mysterious Pokémon |type = / |height = 3'07" |weight = 176.4 lbs |ability = Illuminate Natural Cure Analytic (Dream World) |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }} Starmie (Japanese: スターミー Starmie) is a starfish-like / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky. Appearance Interestingly Starmie's "back-half" has been depicted several different ways. In the anime Starmie has the appearance of two starfish fused together; while in more modern games the back-half has been shown to spin wildly completely independent of the front-half of the Pokémon. Many fans tend to think of the anime's depiction as the more realistic of the two considering the rapid spinning would obviously get in the way of a trainer trying to surf on this particular Pokémon. Starmie's core shines in a rainbow of seven colors, some people value this core as a type of jewelry. Evolution Starmie evolves from Staryu with the use of a Water Stone. In the anime In the anime, Misty owns both Starmie and a Staryu at the same time making it one of the extremely rare cases that trainer has both pre- and post-evolutions on their person at the same time. She later gave away Starmie to the Cerulean Gym to preform underwater shows, but kept her Staryu. Game info Game locations | border= | pokemon=Starmie| redblue=Evolve Staryu| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Staryu| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Staryu| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Staryu| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Staryu| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Staryu| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Staryu (LeafGreen Only)| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Staryu| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Staryu| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Staryu| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Route 13 (Surf)| bwrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex entries | border= | name=Starmie| redblue=Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.| yellow=The center section is named the core. People think it it communicating when it glows in 7 colors.| gold=The center section of its body is called the core. It golws in a different color each time it is seen.| silver=Regardless of the environment it lives in, its body grows to form a symmetrical geometric shape.| crystal=It is said that it uses the seven colored core of its body to send electric waves into outer space.| ruby=Starmie's center section - the core - glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea".| sapphire=Starmie swims through water by spinning its star-shaped body as if it were a propeller on a ship. The core at the center of this Pokémon's body glows in seven colors.| emerald=People in ancient times imagined that Starmie were transformed from the reflections of stars that twinkled on gentle waves at night.| firered=This Pokémon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature.| leafgreen=Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.| diamond=At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky.| pearl=At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky.| platinum=At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky.| heartgold=The center section of its body is called the core. It golws in a different color each time it is seen.| soulsilver=Regardless of the environment it lives in, its body grows to form a symmetrical geometric shape.| black=At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky.| white=At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky.| }} Origins Etymology Starmie's name, comes from the words "star" and Star'mie' sounds like "me", while its previous evolution, Star'yu', sounds like "you". Trivia *Despite being Genderless, it was able to learn egg moves in Gold and Silver. It was fixed in Crystal though. *Starmie is one of the five Pokémon that has no visible eyes. The others are Staryu, Zubat, Deino, and Zweilous. **Of these, Starmie is the only one that doesn't evolve and has no visible eyes through out its evolutionary line (As Golbat - Zubat's evolution - and Hydreigon - Zweilous' evolution - have visible eyes). Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon